Traitor
by Anga
Summary: Terra lied about not remembering the titans. She just wants a normal life. But she can't get over beast boy. BBTerra The title and Summary aren't that good and I'm sorry. If you don't like pairing, don't read. Takes place after Things Change.


Hey Peoples! I know Concrete Angel died and it was kinda weird, but trust me, this one will be better, I kinda sorta planned it. Oh yeah, I don't know where Mrs. Crawford came from, but it just sounded better than Mrs. Crabapple, who I think is from Recess...

Disclaimer-I don't see people doing these anymore but I shall do it anyways. If I owned TT it wouldn't be canceled, I'd be rich, and I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

-------------

**Terra's POV:**

I stepped into the geometry classroom and sat down quietly at my desk. I shouldn't of lied to Beast Boy like that, I thought, but I wanted a normal life, with normal friends even if it meant pretending I didn't know who I really was or who he is.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Mrs. Crawford staring at me in her own creepy way, or the test on my desk, well, not until I heard the "Slam!" of the geometry text book on my desk. I snapped to attention. "Tara Markov!" she barked. "Stop staring off into space and take your test! You already are getting a C- in this class! Do you want to fail?" Jeez, she could try to be a bit more understanding.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Crawford. I don't know what I was thinking." I was sucking up to her. I saw the glares from the other students. Me and my new friends, Stephanie and Hayley, were basically the snobbish girls everyone loved to hate. I didn't really care, as long as I seemed normal.

"Don't let it happen again." she replied. Sucking up had worked, like with most teachers. I began to focus on the test. Question number one. Something about the Pythagorean Theorem. Pretty easy, yet I couldn't solve it, I was so unfocused.

"Come on Terra, failing another class isn't gonna do you any good, you know that." I whispered to myself. I just couldn't keep focused. I started thinking about Beast Boy and lost track of time.

"Turn your tests over and put down your pencils." Mrs. Crawford croaked. She began to collect the tests. She picked mine up and turned it over. All that was written on it was a squared times b squared equals c squared, some random doodles, and the initials BB over and over again.

"I will see you after school Tara." she hissed. I groaned, I had plans to go to the movies with Stephanie and Hayley. I would either have to skip the movies or Mrs. Crawford. Pretty hard choice, Poseidon or old Mrs. Lame.

The bell rang. The signal of freedom for the weekend. I knew I would have Hell to pay with Mrs. Crawford on Monday, But I had two days before that. I walked into the bustling hallway yawning. Today was a long day.

"Hey Tara" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around to see Stephanie and Hayley standing by their lockers.

"Hey, guys..." I sighed. "We still going to the movies?"

"Tara you make it sound like your execution, you should like try to cheer up, you know? You always seem like depressed or something." said Hayley. That was one good thing about them, they may act like snobs to everyone else, but they cared about their friends

"Sorry, Mrs. Crawford is ticked off with me again. She'll be breathing down my neck till the end of the semester. Not a fun thing." I explained.

"That old hag? I used to have her third period. She was always glaring at me. She creeps me out." Stephanie shivered. "Oh by the way, does your crazy stalker Brat Boy still follow you around?"

"No, he gave up. And don't be so mean to him. He's just a bit insane." I answered.

"Just a bit? He was convinced you were Terra, the crazy rock girl who took over the city." If only they knew...

"Yeah, how could he mistake me for her? She's dead anyways."

"Yeah." she murmured. We then continued with our Friday routine- going to the movies, shopping, sleeping over at either Stephanie's or Hayley's (it was Steph's turn), and gossiping about fellow students.

At about 10 PM I left Steph's house to go to the family I've been staying with, a couple in their early twenty's with a baby. I cleaned for them and took care of the baby when they worked.

I went to my room to get some money and then went out to Ben's. I haven't been there in awhile and I needed somewhere where I could just think.

I sat down at the counter and Pam took my order and then I began to look around. The last time I've been here was that date with Beast Boy. The one that ruined my life.

The bell on the door rung and in the mirror was a tired and sad looking Beast Boy. He sat down a few stools away from me and ordered. I tried to ignore him. After a few minutes he looked around and saw me. I prepared to tell him everything but he just continued eating his apple pie.

I sighed. I had to tell him everything, somehow.

-------------

Whew! That was a lot of typing. I just realized I got the names Mrs. Crawford and Stephanie from "To Kill a Mockingbird" (of course the owner of that is Harper Lee, and she is old). Yeah Stephanie's last name isn't Crawford or anything. I'm a bit too tired to check over so I'm sorry if I did something dumb. Oh, and the next chapter will be more interesting, I almost promise.


End file.
